Somedays
by Paprika012345
Summary: Three years after the Factory...Robin is still on the run however still in Tokyo. Has Amon forgotten her? Based on Somedays by Jacksoul, OneShot


A/N-This is number two in the Great Repost. This was, however, my first one to go out...R&R if you didn't the first time...tell me what you think. This one-shot is based on 'Somedays' by Jacksoul

Disclaimer: I don't own Jacksoul and if I owned WHR it wouldn't have ended the way it did trust me.

_Set 3 years after the factory_

. A small fire danced in front of her,-in mid air-keeping her warm. She extinguished it before it could set off the smoke alarm. Emerald eyes looked at her surroundings, taking in the dingy hotel. It was the best she could afford-people on the run couldn't be chosers and when the owner of the place had seen her sitting on a park bench, nowhere to go-people in her predicament just don't pass things like this up. She worked it off by washing dishes in the massive kitchen every day. As she sat on the bed, watching the TV she abruptly realized what day it was. "Three years." she said in a soft sad voice. "Does he even remember...me?"

He looked up from the shot glass, his black hair cascading over his face. His silver eyes stared unseeingly into his shot glass making him wonder...was this his third or hisfourth of the day? It didn't matter. Nothing had mattered after...He threw back the shot as he once againremembered the past. He had tried...for these three long years to pull his life back together but it seemed that every day he would end up here, hitting the bottle harder than a brick wall. Because, sometime, during the course of the day he would remember her and howit wouldn't be the sameever again...because she was gone.But then, in a moment of drunken clarityhe realized something. While he did remember her often, there were some days he didn't think of her. And then he felt guilty.

She paced her makeshift apartment for what seemed like the infinite time.The young runaway had been remarkably lucky. Usually someone from the orginization had found her within a week and she had been forced to move in order to avoid detection. She had, however, managed to stay in Tokyo. For some strange reason Robin felt she couldn't leave this place...not when her heart was here.For in this city she had fallen in love. For all she knew Amon was dead... they were separated at the Factory by a chunk of falling debris...and after she had gotten out, had severed all ties with the STN-J to protect her friends.

Amon's eyes jerked up from the shot glass as he heardthe tinkling, signaling that the door was opening. He stared as a blonde headwalked into the room which meant...it wasn't her. It never was but he still looked each and every time, building himself up for the eventual disappointment.He could still see that beautiful hair swirling around her face...beautiful even in those odd pigtailsand those eyes…. Those eyes that looked at him as though they saw his very soul and everysin he'd ever committed as she looked at him-through him. His cell phone went off. He plunged his hand into the pocket of his trenchcoat and retrieved his cellphone. He glanced at the number and saw itwas one he didn't recognize.An instant later the phone identified it asthe number for a local Holiday Inn number.

Robin had punched the number not even considering the fact he might've had it changed. Not considering the fact he might have caller ID. The only thing she was considering was that she had to know...if he had made it... and if he had, she just had to hear his voice. She was almost forgetting it. The deep voice no longer resonated when she saw his face in her dreams. She called him; aware it would mean she would have to forgo the owners hospitality and get out of there before he traced the call...Amon was always the hunter. He'd come after her.

He answered it wondering who it could be. He said "Hello" in his deep voice. When noone answered he said in an annoyedvoice "You have five seconds beforeI hang upthis phone." He heard a little gasp on the other end. A gasp as though someone hearing something they've longed to hear; he had heard that gasp before. A small voice whispered "You haven't changed a bit..." He recognized that voice in an instant."Robin?" he said quickly and disbelievingly. But the line hadalready gone dead.

He had recognized her gasp. And just to hear his chilling voice act thesame way it hadthose three years agowas enough...to prove he was alive.She had to move now. He would have Michael track the numberand then come for her which meantshe had to move immediately.After all, she remembered Michael's impeccable tracking skills.But to hear his voice, and know he was alive….she smiled as a song came on the radio that always reminded her of Amon…. _Someday._

A/N-So there you have it. This was, (the basic plot line) was my first fic. But then it got removed cuz of the lyrics (angry face) but anyways,I actually like this one better...the rewritten version...Oo. go figure.And yes, i know this one is shorter than my standard fics but...WhenI took the lyrics out it would've barely fit a pageAnyways R&R!


End file.
